


Journey through Hell - snippet

by huniths-muse (sopaltenbass)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), M/M, Post Mpreg, Sick Merlin (Merlin), Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopaltenbass/pseuds/huniths-muse
Summary: Merlin is ill. Arthur and Hunith do their best to keep him comfortable on the journey back to Camelot.





	Journey through Hell - snippet

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an as yet unfinished, much larger work - Heirs of Albion: Destinies are Troublesome Things, from the chapter entitled Journey Through Hell.
> 
> I can't say too much without giving away major DaTT plot points, but necessary background for this fic: Merlin got pregnant with Arthur's child through dragonlord magic. He went back to Ealdor to have the baby, intending to keep the child a secret from Arthur, but his magic has other plans. When Merlin cries out for Arthur, Arthur knows he needs him.
> 
> Merlin is very ill after the birth, and Arthur decides to take him and the child back to Camelot so Gaius can treat him more effectively. This fic takes place during the journey from Ealdor to Camelot.

"Merlin, you have to stay awake. Open your eyes, my son."

Merlin struggled to open his eyes once more, and when he did, he saw his mother's worried face above him.

"That's it. Good lad."

His head ached, and he felt entirely too hot, but he was too weak to push some of the blankets off. He looked around, realizing he was no longer in the bed in his mother's hut.

"Where…?" he whisper-croaked. His throat was so dry.

"The Forest of Essetir. Arthur's taking us back to Camelot," Hunith told him.

"Arthur…"

"He's over by the fire. Do you want me to get him?"

Merlin nodded. His mother squeezed his arm through the blanket, and moved away, out of Merlin's limited line of sight. His eyelids felt so heavy, but he fought to keep them open.

Arthur crouched down beside his prone form. "How are you feeling, Merlin?"

"Hurts."

"What hurts, Merlin?"

"Head's splitting. So hot…"

Arthur brushed Merlin's hair back from his forehead, feeling his temperature with the back of his hand, and frowned down at him, not sure what to do. Hunith came to Merlin's other side, and Arthur fixed her with a serious look.

"His fever isn't getting better, is it? It almost seems worse."

"Here, Merlin. This should make you feel a little better." She produced a damp cloth from somewhere, and laid it on his brow.

Merlin looked from his mother to Arthur, seeing their grim faces. "'m I...dying?"

"No!" Arthur said vehemently. "Not if I can help it. I'm going to get you home, and you're going to recover."

"Your magic is weak right now, son, but it's still fighting to help you heal. It just needs some help."

"Why...weak? Wha' happened?"

"You don't remember?" Arthur asked, looking gutted. "You gave birth to our son, Merlin. Our beautiful baby boy." Arthur's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Baby…?" Merlin asked, moving his hand beneath the blankets to feel his stomach, flatter and softer than he last remembered. "Where?" he asked, his eyes searching from Arthur to his mother.

"Gaius has him. Over by the fire. I can bring the child over if you want," his mother said. Merlin nodded. Hunith returned a moment later, cradling a bundle in her arms. She knelt beside Merlin's head, and lowered the child for him to see. The baby snuffled a little as he slept.

Merlin hummed contentedly at seeing his son. Arthur smiled down at them both, but it was strained. Merlin looked over at him, seeing the sadness in his eyes. He disentangled one arm from the blankets and reached up to stroke Arthur's cheek with a shaky hand. Arthur's breath hitched, and he let a few tears fall. "Our son," Merlin whispered.

Arthur nodded, grasping Merlin's hand in his own. "Our son," he confirmed. And he needs you, Merlin. He needs both of us. Fight for him. Get well, for him."

Merlin looked back at the baby, then fixed his gaze straight ahead. "Thirsty," he said. Arthur tucked Merlin's arm back under the blankets, and went to get a cup of water. When he returned, he placed one hand behind Merlin's head to help him drink. After a few gulps, Merlin lay back, gasping, his eyes screwed shut.

"What's wrong, Merlin?" Arthur asked, voice thick with worry.

"Head...hurts. Can't… 'm sorry."

"It's all right, Merlin. We'll try some more, later. Rest now," Hunith said, trading Arthur the baby for the cup. Arthur took his son in his arms, holding him close to his chest. Merlin was still gasping for breath, but his face had slackened. He seemed to have fallen asleep once more.

Arthur clung to the child in his arms, whispering words he knew the baby wouldn't understand, but which he needed to say out loud.

"We have to be strong for him, little one. He needs us to be strong. He needs us, as much as we need him."


End file.
